All I Need
by Mickey Cookies
Summary: AU: When the world has been saved at last Cloud only needs one thing to go on, or really, one person. CLOUDXAERITH Kind of dark fic but not really. Rated M just to be safe.


**Whats up everyone!**

**I wanted to try writing out of my element here so I chose a kind of dark, kind of fluffy mood. ****Don't ask me where I got the idea from it just came out of no where XD**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, constructive critism is welcomed, flames are not.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters.**

* * *

His eyes stare off into nothingness.

Pale blue eyes alight with the warm orange glow of a dying candle, casting an array of golden shine to reflect from the simple meeting of two different colors.

It's over.

It's…over.

His hands shake as they comb through sweaty matted hair, caught in tangles caused by heaven knows what, blood, grime, anything really.

He can't bring himself to open his eyes, for fear of the darkness that surrounded him, four rotting walls surrounding him, closing in on him, trying to suffocate him.

He needed her.

He needed her right now more than ever.

As if she either hears or feels his silent prayers, sees his trembling body, or tastes the sweat running down his forehead, she stands before him. Green eyes travel over him, take in his sickly state, though he didn't appear to be ill on the outside, his mind is shattered on the inside, like a beautiful glass ornament, _shattered_ into millions of pieces on the floor.

Her arms reach out.

They wrap around his bare shoulder's, pull him towards her gently, press him against her, doing all she can to comfort him. His face rests against her skin, so warm, so safe.

Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"Why?"

Her eyes open just the slightest when he speaks. She rubs her hands soothingly down his back, a sign for him to continue.

He trembles but continues.

"Why are you here?"

He's wanted her so badly for too long.

Now that she's here, he questions why she stays.

She's quiet. Her hands stop but don't move from their place on his back. With a soft intake of breath she closes her eyes once more.

It drives him insane.

"I can't give you much," his throat begins to run dry as words flow off his pallet, "you deserve so much more than me."

Why was he doing this?

Speaking to her in such ways when all he ever wanted, all he ever strived for, was her love.

Now that he had it, why was he trying to send it away?

Her arms tighten around his shoulders and she sighs, "I don't want much." Her hand slides down to brush the side of his face tenderly, "And I don't need much."

His eyes never once look back to her but something within him stills; it warms him with a feeling he hasn't felt in so long, he feels…relieved.

Slowly his hands come up to brush the skin of her hip lightly, he trails his fingers down, watching as if he was a child with a newfound discovery, and ever so gently stops at the belt loop on her pants.

"Do you mean it?"

His voice is shaky, much like himself. He's unsure of his own words more than hers.

"I do."

He closes his eyes and touches the cool, rough leather of her belt.

"Will you always?"

"Yes."

His eyes open once more and he feels like time has stopped.

In the span of a breath his lips are brushing the smooth planes of her skin, a soft gasp escapes her and at this a small smile appears on his lips only to disappear seconds later.

Taking a chance he looks up at her, blue eyes specked with gold from the dying candle scanning emeralds hidden in the darkness.

He never looks away.

Not when the small pink buttons on her top come undone, letting the material slide down her body, fluttering gently to the floor.

Not when calloused hands traveled around the curve of her hip, grasping the belt in his hands to unclasp the cold metal of the buckle and pull it free from the loops.

Not when he becomes tentative, slowly fumbling with the button of her pants, searching her eyes for any signs of protest.

He found none.

All he found was love.

Admidst the wreckage of the broken world, a Cetra not only saved the planet, but she saved a soldiers heart.


End file.
